


Forever

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave finally decides how much forever means to him, but will Erin decide that it means the same thing to her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

It had been an entirely too long day at the office. The new Section Chief had ideas about how often their team should be in the field and how often they should be doing desk work, and it was not at all suitable to Dave's way of doing things.

Sighing deeply, he cracked his back before climbing into his car and starting the engine. At least he had something to look forward to when he got home. Smiling a little, he drove home, eager to lose himself in the arms of his lover. His love. The only one that meant anything to him these days. It was easy to speed a little as he drove home, wanting to be with her once more.

By the time he got to his house, he noticed that all the lights were off, and he wondered if she had fallen asleep on him. She tended to get tired out a lot these days, something he was still not quite used to. The doctors had said it was a combined reaction, from the drug she'd been forced to take and the pregnancy.

A gentle smile spread across his face as he thought about the little bambino growing inside his lover. Erin had been so hesitant to tell him about the pregnancy, not certain if he would welcome fatherhood this late in his life. She'd been so happy to see the warm smile that had spread across his face as he caressed her stomach, whispering sweet words of love to her.

Parking in the garage, next to her car, he bounded out and into the house, scratching Mudgie's head as he went past his dog. "No time to stop and play tonight, buddy," he whispered as he jogged over to the staircase and took them two at a time, bursting into their bedroom.

Just as he thought, Erin was asleep, curled up in the middle of the bed, the covers pushed to the foot, a thin negligee covering her body. A smile curved her lips and he couldn't help but smile in response. Stepping out of his shoes, he shrugged out of his suit coat and began to undo the buttons of his shirt. It didn't take him long to strip down, and then he joined her on the bed, curving his body to fit hers.

"Davie?" she murmured as she woke up, stretching back against him.

"Who else did you expect? Aaron?" he teased as he ran his hand up her side to cup her breast, thumbing her nipple to attention. She giggled lowly and turned in his arms, kissing him deeply. "Because if you were, then I would have to have some words with Jennifer. I don't think she'd be very happy with either of you."

"Of course she wouldn't, Aaron and her only just got together. It really was quite scandalous, Beth running off with Will. I hadn't realized that something like that could just happen so quickly." Erin rested her forehead against his, smiling gently. "I'm just happy we're still together."

"Are you still hesitant about the baby?" he whispered, cuddling her close to him.

"A little. My kids didn't take the news so well."

"I thought we were going to tell them together?" he asked, stroking her hair softly.

She shrugged. "Tabby noticed the baby bump. I am almost three months along now, and well, it shows." She dragged his hand down to her stomach, and it was then that he really noticed for the first time how their child was changing her body. "I tried to stay up for you, but you know how tired I get after I cry."

"Which one made you cry?" he asked, rubbing her bump.

"Tabby, of course. She's always been rather volatile." Her arms circled around his neck. "I told them I was going to take a break from them for a week. They need to grow accustomed to the fact that they're going to have a new sibling, and I need to heal. Would you make love to me now?"

Her eyes grew large with invitation and he chuckled as he nodded, leaning in to kiss her tenderly. She deepened the kiss, pulling him on top of her. Dave was careful not to rest too much of his weight on her, not wanting to hurt her. "All you ever had to do was ask. And perhaps answer a question of mine."

Erin gasped lightly, a bright smile transforming her face, as if she knew what he was going to ask. Then again, he had been dropping hints about another trip down the aisle ever since she had decided to stick with him. Dave pressed another kiss to her lips before crawling over to the bedside table and pulling open the drawer. Even before he handed over the small velvet box, she was opening her mouth. "Yes."

"I didn't even get the chance to ask the question, bella. And I sort of wanted to do this the proper way."

"Don't get down on one knee. Help me to sit up." She reached out her hand and he tugged gently, getting her settled against the headboard. "All right, now ask me your silly question that you already know the answer to."

He chuckled lowly as he took the box from her outstretched hand and opened it, revealing the burgundy ruby ringed by diamonds. "There are some things that shouldn't be rushed, Erin. I never told you how terrified I was when Hotch shook his head at me. He was convinced that you were dead."

"I might as well have been, in that moment."

"Don't interrupt. So, when the EMT found that thin pulse in your arm, I rejoiced. And then I knew that I would have to squirrel you away. If Curtis had known that you were still alive, he would have gone after you, too. I nearly died when the Director agreed and squirrelled you away. I missed you, so much, but I knew I couldn't breathe a word of anything until we were certain it was Curtis who had died. I love you, Erin, and I want to spend the rest of our lives together. I want to raise this bambino with you. Erin Elaine, will you do me the wonderful honor of becoming my partner, my other half, my wife?"

Tears made her eyes sparkle as she nodded, holding out her left hand to him. He slipped the ring out of its bed of velvet and onto her ring finger. "I love you, too, David James. Now, will you finally make love to me? Please?"

Once more he laughed before leaning in to kiss her. "Bella, you are going to be the death of me yet."

"Not for a very long time," she responded. "We have to stick around for this bambina."

He shook his head as he began to ruck the nightie up her legs. Erin lifted her ass so that he could continue sliding it up her body. "We are having a boy, I know it."

"Why? Because everyone else at the BAU has boys?" He nodded. "It doesn't quite work that way. I heard about this family, in Michigan, that had twelve boys. The doctor on Good Morning America, he said that the chances for the opposite gender decrease with each pregnancy. I've had two girls already, so our chances are pretty good that this is a girl."

Dave laughed at her logic. "Well, as long as they're healthy, I'll be happy. I hired Helen away from Matt today, by the way. She wasn't really happy with him."

"Mmm, that's nice. But back to the making love part."

"In a moment, bella. She's going to be your personal assistant until the baby is born."

"Your own personal form of bed rest for me?" she gently teased and he nodded. "I love you, you silly man." He pulled the nightie off her and tossed it to the ground. "I suppose I can deal with that. Though we'll have to give her a job after the baby is born, too. It wouldn't be fair to remove her from the job market for too long." He nodded and she leaned in and kissed him deeply. "Now, less talking, more loving."

"Yes, dear." He helped her to stretch out on the mattress before stretching out next to her, covering her face in soft kisses. Dave listened to her soft sigh of contentment and smiled before pressing the same kisses down the column of her neck. "I love this skin of yours. I love how you feel beneath my lips."

She whimpered as he sucked at her pulse point, her hands scrabbling at his back. "More, Davie. You know these changes have me desperate these days. Please."

He hated to hear his lover beg, and so he began to oblige her, moving from her neck to her breasts. Cupping one, he thumbed and pinched the nipple softly while his lips closed around the other taut peak, sucking strongly. He knew that this would bring her pleasure, she had often remarked that her breasts were one of her erogenous spots. Erin's fingers dug into his hair, holding him close. Dave smiled against her breast, nipping at the tight bud with his teeth and listening to the high keening moan that spilled from her throat.

"Fuck, David, more. That feels so amazing." Her breathy words spurred him on to drive her to distraction, and he released her nipple with a soft pop. "Honey?" He chuckled and leaned in to run his goatee against her flesh, shaking his head as she tried to pull his mouth back to her breast. Instead, he began to lap at the firm globe, drawing indistinct patters on her breast, dancing over to the other peak. Rather than suckle from it, he instead pushed the bud back and forth slowly, drawing out the pleasure in Erin's body.

She arched into him, seeming to crave the contact. And then, he felt the change come over her body as a tight orgasm bowed her back, a sharp scream breaking the silence of the room. "That soon?"

"Uh huh. But I'm still hanging here," she panted out, and he nodded, pressing his lips to the valley between her breasts before dragging his lips down to the gentle rise of her baby bump. He let his lips linger there, hoping to feel the baby flutter, even though he knew it would be weeks before he would feel the first flutterings of their bambino. Or bambina.

Erin swatted at his head and he got the message, gently spreading her legs and leaning in to press his lips against her swollen labia. She bucked up against his mouth, and he smiled before using his tongue to wriggle between her folds and seeking out her clit, lapping at it and driving her once more to the peak of pleasure.

Soon, her movements were jerky and uncontrolled, and he knew that she was close to orgasm once more. Grinning, he maneuvered his body so that he could enter her in one movement, and she sighed, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him in deeper. "You are so amazing, Erin," he whispered in her ear as she set a fast, demanding pace for them, needing her release in that moment.

"I love you, Davie," she moaned out before biting her lip as his erection bumped against her clit. He always knew when he had done that move right, she never failed to bite her lip, to gasp, to smile up at him as the orgasm rocked through her.

He followed her over the precipice moments later and tried hard not to collapse atop her, not wanting to injure the baby. Rolling onto his side, he bundled her up close as they both panted, trying to catch their breaths. "I need to get us a washcloth, bella."

"Don't be too long, I want to fall back asleep in your arms."

He nodded and slipped off the bed, padding over to the master bath and wetting a washcloth with warm water. When he returned to her side, she was already half-asleep, curled up on his side of the bed, his pillow clutched to her chest. As she turned her head to look at him, he noticed the gentle half-smile that danced across her lips. "I hurried as much as I could, bella."

"I know, but I'm still claiming your spot tonight." He laughed at her tart reply before straddling her legs and gently washing the remains of the activities from her flesh. After he had finished, he tossed the cloth in the basket and then rolled over onto her side of the bed, holding her tightly to him. "I love you until forever ends," she suddenly whispered, turning to face him.

"Only that long?" he teased, knowing that she was being vulnerable, and that she hated being vulnerable. Blinking back tears, she nodded and he pressed a quick kiss to her lips before whispering, "I'll love you until the stars, all the stars, refuse to shine." Those bright tears began to slip down her cheeks and she nodded before resting her head on his chest. "I think that might be longer than forever. I'm not sure."

"It doesn't really matter, I suppose, as long as we love each other." She kissed him once more and then wrapped an arm around his waist, anchoring herself to him. "Good night."

"Good night, bella." He reached over and turned off the bedside lamp, plunging the room into darkness. She sighed a few more times as she got comfortable, before finally settling into sleep, and he followed her soon after.


End file.
